1. The Field of the Invention
Generally, this disclosure relates to grasp or hand tracking devices or systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to sensing devices, systems, and methods for tracking the grasp state or pose of a user's hand or fingers for use in a remote (distant) or virtual environment (e.g., video games).
2. Background and Relevant Art
One of the most important aspects of interacting dexterously with teleoperated or virtual interfaces is the ability to measure a user's hand and finger movements (e.g., gestures or fine positioning of a user's fingers). Traditionally, “data gloves” (e.g., CyberGlove) have been used to measure hand movements and hand pose as an input to virtual reality (VR) or telerobotics systems. More recently, company's like Leap Motion are using depth cameras to measure the location, motion, and/or pose of a person's hand. Researchers have also used Microsoft's Kinect depth camera to track hand and limb motions.